wwe_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Four Horsewomen
The Four Horsewomen is a stable consisting of former NXT talents and current NXT talents, that being Sophia Lynch, Briana Belair, Stacy Katazuno, and Jayla Banks. 3/4 of the women have held the NXT Womens Championship, as only one has held the title on a record two times. Together, all members have created some impact in WWE and NXT. Formation (2018/2019) The stable of the Four Horsewomen consisted of women who were considered jobbers in the early year of WWE. As such, and with reinvention they reinvented into dominant talent. NXT (2019 -) Together, all of the Four Horsewomen have made history in NXT. As of 2019, the Four Horsewomen each have made individual history. All women also have rivaled with one another in some part of the formation, most notably Stacy Katazuno losing to Briana Belair then losing to Sophia Lynch. Stacy Katazuno would be crowned the inaugural NXT Womens Champion but lose and have a short lived reign after failing to show up to Royal Rumble to defend her championship against Talia Ciampa. Stazy Katazuno would win the championship for the second time at NXT Takeover R-Evolution but come up short in her defense at NXT Takeover: War Games in the new year, where she would lose her championship. Briana Belair would win the championship then and hold the title being undefeated in the process of her matches until Sophia Lynch would become the challenger, to which was arguably the greatest match in NXT Takeover history, Sophia Lynch would retrieve the NXT Womens Championship from climbing the ladder at NXT Takeover: Dallas and she would be crowned at the top of the ladder, the new NXT Womens Champion. Following the match, Jayla Banks, and Stacy Katazuno would all hug and raise and point at the audience as they made history as the first NXT Womens Championship match to main event a Takeover, and the first ever TLC matchup in history for the federation. Jayla Banks, and Stacy Katazuno would be moved to the main roster as Briana Belair would become inactive from everything and officially be released from her WWE contract leaving only the 3 members of the Four Horsewomen in WWE up to themselves. Sophia Lynch was announced to face Aliyah in a Last Woman Standing match for the NXT Womens Championship at NXT Takeover: Toronto being the first in the title's defense history. Sophia would later on become the first and only woman to hold three championships in one night, and become the first triple crown in WWE. Main Roster (2019 - ) Briana Belair was released from her contract due to inactivity on 8/17/19. On 8/17/19, two of the Four Horsewomen would win a championship on Raw, Stacy Katazuno as the Raw Womens Champion, and Jayla Banks as the Smackdown Womens Champion. It was announced, Jayla Banks would take on Sabrina in a Steel Cage contest being the first for the Smackdown Womens Championship and Stacy Katazuno would face Chanessa Borne for the first ever two out of three falls Raw Womens Championship match. Jayla Banks would retain her championship but Stacy Katazuno would fall and lose her championship after 15 days. Achievments Jayla Banks * WWE Smackdown Womens Championship [Inaugural] 1 time Sophia Lynch * NXT Womens Championship 1 time * 10/10 Rated match for NXT Takeover: Dallas match with Briana Belair TLC * First to main event 2 Takeover events * First WWE Triple Crown winner * First woman to hold three championships simultaneously * NXT UK Womens Championship 1 time * NXT North American Championship 1 time Stacy Katazuno * NXT Womens Championship [Inaugural] 2 times * Raw Womens Championship 1 time under second new era brand split Briana Belair * NXT Womens Championship 1 time * 10/10 Rated match for NXT Takeover: Dallas match with Sophia Lynch TLC * iMPACT! Knockouts Championship 1 time Records * Stacy Katazuno is the first woman in the Four Horsewomen to win a main roster championship belt. * Stacy Katazuno is the only woman out of the group to hold the NXT Womens Championship 2 times and the only Raw Womens Champion out of the group * Sophia Lynch and Briana Belair are the only two people in the stable to compete in a TLC matchup and headline NXT Takeover. * Jayla Banks is the second woman out of the stable to inaugurate a championship in WWE - NXT being the Smackdown Womens Championship. * Sophia Lynch holds the longest record in the NXT Womens Championship belt at [ ] days. * Sophia Lynch is the only woman in the stable to headline two NXT Takeover events. NXT Takeover: Dallas & NXT Takeover: Toronto